maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Worst Show Ever
Worst Show Ever is a take-off of "Best Song Ever" by One Direction. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 22 (100): MAD's 100th Episode Special. Summary One Direction comes up with a song about MAD being the worst show on television ever. MAD References *[[Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']] *'Bad Idea #7: Gastronaut' *Fart or Chair *[[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']] *[[Jaws the Great and Powerful|'Jaws the Great and Powerful']] *Owls: Don't Be Fooled by their Wisdom *'Real Veal' *Spy vs. Spy *Alfred E. Neuman *[[The Blunder Games|'The Blunder Games']] *[[Linkong|'Linkong']] *Can a Horse Fly a Helicopter? *Celebrities Without Their Makeup *[[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']] *Big League Pika-chew *'Bad Idea #214: Mustache Comb-Over' *Rental Floss *MAD News *[[FrankenWinnie|'FrankenWinnie']] *[[Moves Like Jabba|'Moves Like Jabba']] *[[uGlee|'uGlee']] *[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance']] *[[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']] *Attorney with a Booger *Man saves little girl's "kitty" *Alfred E. Neuman for President *MAD Security Cam *Sick Buttowski *[[After Bert|'After Bert']] *[[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] *[[Yell APE! to Request Stop]] *[[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']] *[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes']] *[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']] *[[Yawn Carter|'Yawn Carter']] *Dog Mail *Gossip Hurl *Flunco! *[["S" Cape from Planet Earth|'"S" Cape from Planet Earth']] *Dora the Explorer in The Road to Recovery *M&MA Championship *Another Paper Cut *[[F·I·E·N·D·S|'F·I·E·N·D·S']] *[[Taking Nemo|'Taking Nemo']] *[[Here Comes the Doom|'Here Comes the Doom']] *'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey' Characters *One Direction's manager *Niall Horan *Zayn Malik *Liam Payne *Harry Styles *Louis Tomlinson Lyrics Maybe if we smash it hard Maybe if we try to restart it I'd rather sit here in the dark Then watch a show with people farting I said, "Is there nothing we can do?" You said, "It's on other channels, too" CHORUS: So we watched it all night The worst show ever And we hoped that it might But it never got better It had Spy vs. Spy and Alfred E. Neuman It was driving us mad But I don't think you mind And it went-- BURP! FART! BLECCH! And it went-- BURP! FART! BLECCH! And then it went-- (all exclaming) Sketches coming left and right Of celebrities and superheroes Making fun of things That just ain't right Think this show is run by A bunch of weirdoes He said he'd interrupt with breaking news We say the situation is lose-lose CHORUS: ''''Cause we watched all night The worst show ever Tried to call for help We even wrote a letter It had Optimus Prime And Attorney with a Booger We watched time after time A man mauled by a cougar And it went-- BURP! FART! BLECCH! And it went-- BURP! FART! BLECCH! And then it went-- (all exclaming) The days, they slowly came and went A marathon of goofs and punches Our clothes now had an awful scent A few of the boys, they all had lost their lunches I said, "Tell me something, is it me? Do we not resemble what is on TV?" '''CHORUS: 'So we wrote all night For the worst show ever Thought we'd join the tribe Make our farts sound wetter Think we'll write that song But we better hurry You said, "Deadline's tight" I said, "What, me worry?" And we went-- BURP! FART! BLECCH! And we went-- BURP! FART! BLECCH! And then we went-- (all exclaiming) Trivia *This is the second time One Direction showed up. The first was the MADvent Calendar from the start of 'Episode 85. *This is the 53rd time that the name of a MAD parody is said. *This is the fifth segment that hasn't shown its title card. The previous segments were: *#'Flammable' *#'That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Moves Like Jabba' *#'Total Recall Me Baby' *For unknown reasons, the song was cut prematurely in some regions. Category:Segments Category:Music Segment